


The Suitor

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Rosa Charles Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evadne does not approve of Hilda's latest suitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 161: Numbers](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/709074.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> This fic is set round about 1950, when Hilda and Evadne are relatively young and are with the Rosa Charles Opera Company.
> 
>  
> 
> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. Dear Ladies was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.
> 
> * * *

Evadne was making her way into the theatre just as Hilda was coming out.

“Hello, dear!” called Hilda. “Off to rehearsals?”

“Yes, indeed.” Evadne shuddered. “This latest version of the orchestra really needs it.” 

She paused and looked Hilda up and down. 

“You’re very dressed up. Where are you going?”

Hilda waved a hand vaguely. “Just… seeing a friend.”

Evadne narrowed her eyes. “It’s not that Reginald Babcock again, is it?”

Hilda looked away. “Might be…”

“Oh, _Hilda.”_

Evadne sighed. 

“I do wish you’d be a little more discriminating when it comes to your suitors.” She wrinkled her nose. “I know he’s superficially attractive, and he’s got a silver tongue, and he’s always chucking money about. But I don’t trust him—I really don’t. And speaking as your friend—”

Hilda held up a hand.

“Evadne. Reginald may be handsome, generous, an elegant dresser and a charming companion for dinner, but don’t worry. I’ve got his number.”

“Oh.” Evadne raised her eyebrows. “Well, good, I suppose.”

Hilda waited until Evadne had disappeared into the theatre before taking the piece of paper out of her pocket.

“Yes…” She giggled. “It’s Knightsbridge 7231.”


End file.
